Let Me Make You Happy
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: What will you give up, just to be with the person you love?


**kurokonoharem's Prompt:** _Yamamoto ask Tsuna to hangout in Nami-chuu before he confess to Tsuna and show to his sky that he will sacrifice baseball for him ;w;_

* * *

**Let Me Make You Happy**

_by ilYamaTsuna7227li_

It was several days before their graduation and thankfully- also surprisingly- Tsuna had managed to pass all required tests to advance to this stage. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he had Reborn to thank for that.

It was hard to believe that years before, when he was nothing but No-good Tsuna, he had vehemently believed that anything good would come out of working hard. Now look at him now, no longer below average, had decent fighting skills, and in terms of emotional maturity, he had reached a place that was well above from his genius friend and trusted comrade, Gokudera-kun.

And because of these years of trials, of conflicts, and of hardship he had even managed to come to a decision with a matter he had long ago found scary to face. After he graduated, he had decided…

He was going to Italy to continue his training as a mafia boss.

As much as he had wanted for the peaceful days filled with laughter and naivety to continue, things _must change_ because that was just the way the world was. The Tsuna of the past- the Tsuna who hated conflicts, who hid behind the backs of braver and greater people, was long gone now. In order to be strong enough to protect his family, in order to be strong enough to change the mafia world so that no other person will be hurt, the brunet had finally seen eye-to-eye with his tutor. He had to be in the middle of the mafia itself to change it. And what better way than to start as the boss of the most powerful mafia family?

But of course, there was always a catch.

"Tenth! I've finally finished packing for our trip to Italy!" Gokudera saluted his boss respectively as Tsuna entered the classroom. Thankfully, the self-proclaimed right hand man had enough sense not to say the statement in a loud voice because otherwise, the brunet would be facing a lot of questions.

_Even though we have about a week before the trip?_ Tsuna sweat dropped at the other's enthusiasm. As much as Gokudera denied it, Tsuna knew that deep inside, the bomber missed the country he grew up in, he had been nothing short of ecstatic with the decision the brunet had reached after having several hours of discussion with both his father and Reborn.

"The others have made their decisions right?" The brunet mumbled, his eyebrows furrowing and automatically the green eyes of his companion glittered in worry. "They're sure?"

"They have, and they're sure. Tenth shouldn't worry about it anymore." The Italian tried to comfort his boss. After the decision to continue his studies at Italy had been made, it was, of course, normal for Tsuna to notify his guardians- _friends_- that he had to leave Japan. He also had to offer them a choice. Will they go with him or stay behind to try and live a normal life?

They had a surprisingly, civil meeting at his house a few days before.

"The Kokuyo gang is going back with us and of course, so is the stupid cow." Gokudera faithfully recounted the brief conversations during the meeting. "Hibari will catch up in a few days."

Because there were no other strong opponents to challenge him in Namimori and in the whole of Japan, Hibari thought it best to go with the Vongola for the time being as he left the school in Kusakabe's capable hands. After biting to death all capable and worthy opponents, he would eventually come back, of course.

"Turf top isn't sure yet. He says he wants to transfer because his current university is boring- bet he's going to make some stupid excuse about getting a scholarship in boxing at Italy or something…" The bomber murmured in annoyance. Then the look on his face shifted, looking almost guilty as he said, "And the baseball idiot-"

"-Hasn't decided yet." Reborn was the one to finish the statement, appearing out of nowhere as always. "We'll be preparing the passports in a day or two, hasn't either of you gone to talk to him?"

"Uhm," Tsuna and Gokudera exchanged looks. "We didn't want to pressure him, I mean- Reborn," The brunet sighed, eyes tired as he ran a hand through his messy locks. "Yamamoto's been scouted by the _best_ International Baseball Varsity out there. He can- he can go to America and be a professional in no time."

"So? He's lousy in English anyway, it's best if he went with us." The arcobaleno shrugged and Tsuna face-palmed at that.

"It doesn't matter if he's lousy in English! It's a once in a lifetime opportunity! I can't- I mean, _Vongola_ can't get in the way of his dreams." Tsuna insisted, "As future boss, I won't allow it to."

Gokudera's eyes widened as Reborn smirked, tugging his fedora lower.

"But in the end, it's his choice No-good Tsuna." The hitman stated.

The young boss shook his head. "What choice?" He asked. "There was never a choice. He'll go to America to pursue his dream."

"If there was never a choice, Tsuna," Reborn dropped the insulting nickname as he addressed the brunet seriously. "How come Yamamoto's been hesitating to give you his answer?"

The brunet paused, "I-" He swallowed uncertainly. "I- I'm not sure. I mean, it's _Yamamoto_, he might be thinking of a way to let us down easy."

"Hm, well that's your opinion now isn't it?" Reborn said as he reached up for Leon, just as the chameleon changed into a phone. A few beeps later, the arcobaleno smirked, "But we'll soon find out the answer. No-good Tsuna, go up to the roof."

"What?" Tsuna exchanged confused looks with Gokudera, "Why?"

Reborn's expression shadowed, hiding what he knew as he said, "Yamamoto has finally decided on his answer."

* * *

The walk to the rooftop was nothing short of nerve wrecking. Being the future boss of the Vongola and one of Yamamoto's best friends, of course it was Tsuna's job to go up and hear out what the other had to say.

Still, that didn't make going any easier though.

Clenching his fists, Tsuna breathed out a sigh as he stared at the door separating him and his rain guardian from having the long awaited confrontation.

He knew that Yamamoto was going to deny the invitation and was going to live out his life doing what he enjoyed and what he did best, and the brunet was happy for him. If anyone deserved normalcy, it would be his oblivious and good natured friend.

But even so, there was still this tiny, annoying little thing called _hope_ in Tsuna that nudged at him, telling him that Yamamoto _might_ say yes to him and go with him to Italy.

And the horrible thing about that _hope_ was how the prospect made Tsuna so much happier than the former.

Getting rejected was so going to _suck_.

Gathering his wits, the brunet pushed opened the door a neutral expression on his face as he called, "Yamamoto?"

And the answering grin that was turned to him as the rain guardian met his eyes, made Tsuna swallow against the ache he felt in his heart.

This was how it's supposed to be.

* * *

"Yamamoto?" The voice was soft and uncertain but also very familiar and welcoming against the silence of the windy atmosphere.

And really, how could Yamamoto not smile at that?

"Hey Tsuna, sorry for calling you out here." Amber eyes were soft and affectionate towards his nervous classmate who just nodded.

"Ah, no, it's fine." Tsuna sighed as he met amber eyes with his own, seriousness tinting the features. "Reborn sent me here anyway. And even if you hadn't texted, I would have still come."

The familiar feeling of his heart skipping a beat made the swordsman's smile turn sheepish. "Well yeah, the whole Italy thing, it's important I know. I've been thinking about it for a few days…"

Tsuna remained silent, expression waiting and neutral. Yamamoto smiled at the other gently as he took out the letter sent to him by the Varsity Baseball team. Sad brown eyes watched the rain guardian hold it up in front of him.

Taking a deep breath and swallowing against the dull ache of longing in his heart, Yamamoto took hold of both sides of the letters and-

_RIIIIIIPPPPP!_

Brown eyes widened as Tsuna saw the letter, that was the key to Yamamoto's dreams, get ripped to pieces in front of him. He opened his mouth, crying in dismay at the other's actions. Surprised, stunned, a tiny bit happy, confused- so, _so_ confused.

"Yamamoto what are you doing?" Tsuna all but shrieked, as he ran towards the other, reaching out to take the pieces of paper. But the rain guardian just very calmly wrapped his arms around his struggling boss, opening his hand so as to allow the pieces to fly away with the wind.

Teary brown eyes watched the pieces get blown away until they were not discernible anymore in the great blue sky. "That letter was the key to your dreams! You were going to be a pro baseball player! Why did you do that?"The Vongola boss demanded, fisting the front of the other's shirt as the rain shushed him.

"Because I've decided to go with you." Yamamoto said silently and Tsuna stopped his struggles, surprised. "I'm not going to America, I'll go with Gokudera, Hibari, Senpai, Lambo, Mukuro, and Chrome. I've decided to stay _beside you_."

"What-?" Tsuna was breathless with surprise, relief, and also frustration. This wasn't how things were supposed to turn out! "_Why_? You don't have to protect me anymore! You have a chance to lead a normal life and- and you're throwing it away!"

"I don't want a normal life," The rain guardian hugged the other closer to him, surprising the brunet, "Not unless you're in it."

Brown eyes widened, pale cheeks flushing as Tsuna felt his heart speed up at the words that came out of the other's mouth. "Y-Yamamoto?"

"I want to protect you, stay with you, laugh and cry with you." Yamamoto buried his face into the other's hair. "Baseball _was_ my dream, I have a new dream now. And that dream will only come true if I come with you."

"But-" Tsuna stuttered, "We can still get that letter back- I mean, the Vongola is the most powerful mafia family, it has connections, I'm sure you can still get in the team. You don't have to do this, you don't have to go to Italy for my sake-"

Yamamoto laughed, a sad sound vibrating against his chest, "You'd do all that for me Tsuna?" He felt his boss nod against his chest and the athlete smiled in exasperation, "I'd do everything for you too. So _please_, let me stay with you." His hold tightened on the other.

"Why?" Tsuna whispered weakly, clinging onto the other's shirt, allowing the scent of rain to permeate his senses. "Why do you want to go with me to Italy so badly?"

"Because I love you." Yamamoto said breathlessly, his words nothing but secrets whispered against the sky's brown locks. Words he had so long ago wished to say but had no courage to, until today. "I love you and I want to stay with you and protect you…"

Tsuna's hold tightened.

"…I want to be with you." He said in a tone barely above whisper. "And that's enough reason for me to go with you. So please, _please_ let me _protect you,_ let me make you _happy_. I swear Tsuna, I'll do everything I can to make you happy."

And when Yamamoto said it in that way, when he held Tsuna with shaking arms as though he expected to be rejected and turned away…

Who was Tsuna to say 'no'?

"Okay." Tsuna said, making the other freeze.

"What?" Yamamoto asked breathlessly and Tsuna hugged the other tighter. And the swordsman was too busy marveling at the fact that Tsuna _wasn't letting go, wasn't pushing him away_- that he nearly missed what the other had to say.

"I said, 'okay'. Just…" Tsuna leaned back just enough to look up, features flushed but expression determined, "Let me make you happy too, okay?"

Amber eyes blinked as the boss stood on his toes to give the other a fleeting kiss on the lips. When the other retracted, face flushed, a brilliant smile lit up the rain guardian's face as he pulled Tsuna for another kiss, only longer this time.

"Yeah, okay." Was his ready reply as his and Tsuna's lips met for another kiss.

* * *

**Author's notes: **One more prompt to go! Belated happy 8027 day guys :D


End file.
